robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dynamo
Dynamo is a warrior-class Reploid and appears as a minor antagonist in Mega Man X5 and 6. He seems to be a mercenary, fighting either for profit or just for his own amusement. While he harbours no personal animosity toward the Maverick Hunters, he has been hired by Sigma to interfere with their efforts to stop the Eurasia Colony's collision with Earth. History Mega Man X5 In his first appearance, Dynamo was hired by Sigma to sabotage the Eurasia Colony in Earth orbit. The mercenary uploaded a virus that disrupted the colony's computer systems and caused its orbit to de-stabilize, sending it on a collision course. Meanwhile, Sigma spread his viral essence across the planet, creating a worldwide Maverick outbreak. As the Maverick Hunters attempted to gather resources to build the Space Shuttle and Enigma Cannon in order to stop the Eurasia Colony, Dynamo repeatedly showed up to interfere with their efforts. Unlike so many of X and Zero's enemies, Dynamo knew when he was outmatched and was not keen on continuing a battle if it meant he might die, so he made a tactical withdrawal after each fight. Mega Man X6 During the Nightmare Incident, Dynamo - no longer on Sigma's payroll - began hunting down Nightmare Souls in order to enhance his own power, hoping that their power would allow him to defeat X and Zero. However, Dynamo did not have the means to tap into their power as the Hunters ran into him during his hunts and defeated him yet again. After losing his collected Nightmare Souls to the Hunters, Dynamo withdrew once more. He has not been seen again since and his fate remains unknown. Personality Dynamo is arrogant, but not cruel like most of X and Zero's foes are. He would talk to them like a friend would, and play his battles out like they were for sport. Although he claims total allegiance to Sigma, he doesn't seem to have anything personal against the Hunters, so it seems doubtful that Sigma infected him with the virus. His running away seems to indicate cowardice, but it also signifies intelligence. Other foes that X and Zero have faced have died, being unwilling to run away even when things looked slim for their victory. Dynamo was smart enough to live to fight another day, or so it would seem... Abilities * D Blade: Dynamo throws his saber and it boomerangs back to him. Dynamo can also spin his saber to use it as a shield. * Tsubame Gaeshi: Dynamo jumps up and quickly swings his saber downward. * Trick Shot: Dynamo jumps up and shoots straight down. The blast will split and the two new blasts will move horizontally until they leave the arena. * Earth Gaizer: Dynamo jumps to the edge of the arena and charges energy in his hand. He then slams his fist into the ground 3 times. Weaknesses Dynamo is most vulnerable to the Wind Spiral, W-Shredder and C-Flasher attacks. Category:Video Game Robots Category:Mega Man X Category:Androids Category:Reploids Category:War Machines Category:Sentient Robots Category:Artificial Intelligence